1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a unitized vehicle rear body structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a unitized vehicle rear body structure having a longitudinally extending structural support member that is reinforced.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles utilize a conventional unitized (self-supporting) vehicle body that is built from hollow sheet metal components onto which body panels are welded. Generally, the structural configurations of these unitized vehicle bodies are continuously being improved for a variety of reasons. For instance, these unitized vehicle bodies have been extensively redesigned over the years to make the vehicles safer in order to protect passengers in the event of an accident.
One area of concern in a rear impact is the protecting the fuel tank. In order to prevent damage to the fuel tank as a result of a rear impact it is desirable to have a rigid vehicle support structure surrounding the fuel tank. However, it is also desirable to minimize the overall weight of the vehicle and provide a body structure that absorbs some of the energy of the impact. Therefore, it is desirable for a vehicle support structure to be simple to manufacture and provide strength and rigidity to protect passengers in the event of a rear impact.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle support structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.